


Komm zurück

by jirkas815



Category: Biathlon RPF
Genre: Depression, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Shooting, Skiing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815
Summary: Slash in czech language.
Relationships: Simon Schempp/Benedikt Doll
Kudos: 5





	Komm zurück

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čirá fikce. Nechci tímto dílem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. 
> 
> Oomph - Komm zurück  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-vcHolYleQ

Posedával na posteli hotelového pokoje a přemýšlel. Pravou nohu měl nataženou tak, že přečnívala přes okraj matrace, levou pokrčenou, pohodlně se o ni opírajíc. Ve volná pravici, svěšené podél těla, si pohrával s mobilním telefonem. Hleděl do prázdna, zařízení v dlani nevěnovaly jeho oči ani tu nejmenší pozornost. Místo toho se zaměřil na tmavým dřevem obložené stěny. Místnost působila útulně, v každém rohu jedna postel, u pravé stěny dveře, jen o pár odstínů tmavší než zdi, levou zdobilo okno s bílým rámem, otevřené dokořán, kterým teď do místnosti pronikal příjemně studený vzduch zimního Östersundu. Krajina budila dojem, že byla vytržena z pohádky. Zasněžené jehličnany dávaly pozor na okolí a z dálky mávaly bílé vrcholky hor. 

Muž v pokoji si však ničeho z té nádhery nevšímal. Dál zůstával ve stejné poloze, se stejným prázdným pohledem, zamyšlený a ignorující celý zbytek světa. Dokonce nevnímal ani hudbu, kterou si před několika hodinami pustil, aby alespoň částečně unikl myšlenkám, jež na něj v posledních týdnech útočily a jichž se nemohl zbavit. Melodie písní však měla přesně opačný efekt a on se dostal do bodu, do kterého se dostat nechtěl. Začal nad vším přemýšlet. Prakticky od okamžiku, kdy se vrátil z oběda, setrvával ve stejné poloze a nevypadalo to, že se ji chystá v brzké době měnit. 

Už když přijel na hotel s vědomím, že následující dny nestráví se svým obvyklým spolubydlícím, zasáhla ho neuvěřitelná prázdnota. Po dlouhém uvažování si nakonec vybral postel u okna, přestože měla patřit někomu jinému. Vždy si postele rozdělili tak, že on spal na té blíž ke dveřím, jelikož jeho obvyklý spolubydlící rád usínal u pootevřeného okna, jímž se k němu vál slabý, příjemný větřík. _Je to tu bez tebe tak prázdný,_ pomyslel si, přestože nyní spolubydlícího měl. Avšak pokoj s ním sdílel jiný závodník, než kterého by si přál. Dočasný obyvatel stejného pokoje se momentálně nacházel u ostatních týmových kolegů, ale on sám jít nechtěl. Chtěl trávit čas osamotě, chtěl si v hlavě udělat pořádek, avšak nedařilo se. Prázdnota a ohlušující ticho však nenaplňovala jenom hotelový pokoj, tréninky, procházky a večírky před volnými dny, ale i místo v jeho srdci. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že si druhého biatlonistu, svého kamaráda a týmového kolegu, pustí tak blízko. Nechtěl, aby se mu dostal tak pod kůži, aby mu začal chybět hned, jakmile odjede zpět do Německa. _Tak daleko..._

Zamrkal, aby z očí vyhnal slzy deroucí se na povrch, zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se klika u dveří pohnula směrem dolů a dveře se otevřely dokořán. Do místnosti se nahrnulo hned několik lidí, mezi nimi i pár reprezentantů jiných zemí. Viděl známé tváře z Norska, Francie a České republiky. Zběžně projel malý dav světle modrýma očima a odhadoval, že si ho právě prohlíží asi dvacet párů očí. Když ho uviděli, všichni jako na povel ztichli. K jeho uším přestal doléhat smích a různá slova, kterým díky sluchátkům nerozuměl. Ačkoliv prvně nechtěl, Jedním trhnutím ruky je vytáhl z uší a trochu rozpačitě pozdravil. Ani se nenamáhal předstírat, že se nic neděje, ostatní to stejně okamžitě poznali. 

"Bene?" našel jako první hlas jeden norský reprezentant. "Jsi v pohodě?" Tato otázka byla značně zbytečná.

"Nejsem," odpověděl jednoduše. Ať už chtěli na jeho pokoji cokoliv, pevně doufal, že ho zase brzy opustí. Pouze ze slušnosti se zeptal: "Co potřebujete?" 

"Včera jsem ti to přece říkal," odpověděl Němec Arnd Peiffer, jeho spolubydlící po celé mistrovství světa. Prohlížel si ho trochu starostlivě. Už v předchozích dnech si všiml, že něco není v pořádku, ale Benedikt Doll si pokaždé našel výmluvu nebo dokázal vykouzlit na tváři přesvědčivě vypadající úsměv. Ptal se, ale když mu Benedikt i po několika pokusech nechtěl odpovídat, všechny pokusy vzdal. Ani na trati se nějak výrazně nezhoršil a střelba odpovídala jeho schopnostem, proto nikdo nehledal důvody páčit z něj jeho problémy silou. 

"Je ta rozlučková párty, poslední den mistrovství, pořádáme ji každoročně," vysvětlil opět někdo jiný. 

"Aha," pochopil a vzpomněl si, že se o něčem takovém už bavili. "Tak si ji užijte, já nikam nejdu," odmítl. Rozhodnost v jeho hlase se nedala přeslechnout, přesto se ze všech stran ozývaly nesouhlasy a prosby. 

"Bez tebe je tam nuda. Minule jste to se Simonem skvěle rozjeli, tak proč nechceš jít?" zeptal se český biatlonista Ondřej Moravec, aniž by tušil, že tím Benediktovi šlápl doslova na obnažený nerv. _Simon... jo, s ním bych šel,_ řekl si v duchu. Zavrtěl hlavou, aby podpořil svoje rozhodnutí. Nemohl tam jít, nechtěl vzpomínat na poslední mistrovství, kdy slavil svoje vítězství ve sprintu, kdy Simon Schempp vyhrál závod s hromadným startem. Vybavil se mu každý jeden den na hotelu, kdy spolu koukali na filmy, poslouchali muziku, uvolněně si povídali, smáli se, tréninky a nástřely před závody trávili povětšinou spolu a všechno bylo úplně jinak. Bylo to lepší, necítil se tak strašně sám. 

"Prostě nejdu," zopakoval svoje rozhodnutí ještě jednou. Protáhl se, v prstech mu zapraskalo a klouby zdřevěnělé od několika hodin bez pohybu bolestně zaprotestovaly. Bez dalších cavyků a řečí si do uší opět strčil sluchátka, stále hrající hudbu zesílil a hodil sebou na postel. Hlavu položil na překvapivě pohodlný polštář a zahleděl se na světle béžový, skoro bílý strop. Zasnil se tak, že ani nezaregistroval odchod zklamaných biatlonistů. Místnost utichla a Benedikt se vrátil k předchozí činnosti. Uběhlo už tolik hodin, právě začala doba večeře, ale neměl hlad ani chuť, takže se rozhodl nikam nejít. Navíc předpokládal, že v restauraci, kam na večeři běžně chodil, ještě bude někdo známý a na rozhovory s tématem jeho špatné nálady opravdu nebyl připravený. 

Nevšiml si, kdy z jeho strany pouhý přátelský a kolegiální vztah přerostl v něco víc. Pravděpodobně k tomu došlo už dříve, pouze si odmítal tento nezvratný fakt připustit. Byl to pocit, který na jednu stranu příjemně hřál a vyvolával motýlky v břiše, na druhou stranu občas spíše drtil všechny vnitřnosti, zejména pak srdce a žaludek, ve svěráku strachu z prozrazení a následné reakce. Znali se tak dlouho, závodili spolu, spolupracovali ve štafetách a soupeřili v individuálních závodech. Po navázání přátelství přišel i společný pokoj snad na každé etapě světového poháru. Rozuměli si, tak dobře si rozuměli, že si najednou nedokázali představit sdílení pokoje s kýmkoliv jiným. Pokaždé, když se s uvolněným výrazem a znatelným náznakem úsměvu vracel na pokoj, ať už se Simonem nebo bez něj, když se jeden z nich někde zdržel, věděl že večer stráví příjemně. Někdy si pustili film, někdy si jen tak povídali u hudby. Došlo mu, že se cítí skutečně dobře, možná i lépe, když se nacházel v přítomnosti druhého muže, než se kdy cítil bez něj. Ten skvělý pocit, když ho měl nablízku, připisoval spíše své dobré formě, ale jakmile se vrátil domů, když nadešla nějaká přestávka mezi závody, zaznamenal osamělost. Až později si uvědomil, že mu nejvíc nechybí závody nebo tréninky, ale právě Simon.

Benedikt doufal, že jejich přátelství vydrží co nejdéle, ale najednou přišel den, kdy se rozpadlo v prach a nahradil ho zcela jiný cit, mnohem silnější než předchozí. Láska. Směšná a neopětovaná láska, která rostla a sílila pokaždé, když se na něj Simon usmál, když na něj promluvil nebo se ho dotkl. Bojoval sám se sebou tak dlouho, až nakonec tomu nátlaku své vlastní duše podlehl a musel si připustit, že to, co cítí, je silnější a opravdovější než cokoliv před tím. 

Nečekaně se mu před očima, na obyčejném stropě, vybavila jedna etapa zimních závodů. Nevěděl přesně, kam směřuje, možná norský Holmenkollen nebo Pokljuka ve Slovinsku, možná někam úplně jinam, ale věděl, že právě tam startoval letošní ročník závodů. 

_Hned po příjezdu na hotel je na pokoji uvítala jedna velká manželská postel. Trenér na jejich nechápavé výrazy odpověděl pouhým pokrčením ramen a jednoduchým vysvětlením, že jiné pokoje nezbyly, a odešel si po svém. Benedikt, ačkoliv nedal nic najevo, vnitřně jásal. Mohl mu být nablízku, mohl mu darovat letmé doteky a potom se vymlouvat, že ani jeden z nich neplánoval. Každodenně, když byl na pokoji sám, přemýšlel, jak se z toho pobláznění, jak svoje city nazýval, dostat, avšak žádná možnost nepřinesla kýženou úlevu, spíše jeho stav ještě zhoršila. Většinou si prostě přelez na Simonovu polovinu postele, aby se mu alespoň částečně přiblížil tak, jak chtěl, koukal na nějaký neurčitý bod okolo a nechal slzy, aby si přes řasy probojovaly cestu ven, stékaly v tenkých pramíncích po tváři a dopadaly na jeho ramena, popřípadě až na bílé prostěradlo. Bylo mu úplně jedno, jestli ho v takovém stavu někdo najde._

_A právě tak ho jednou našel Simon. Když otevřel dveře a spatřil Benedikta v tomto rozpoložení, úsměv mu zamrzl na rtech a na čele se vyrýsovala menší vráska. Výborně, problesklo Benovi hlavou, tohle jsi chtěl? Aby tě viděl takhle?_

_"Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se a přispěchal k němu. Odbyl jeho otázku jednoduchým kývnutím hlavy, ale nezdálo se, že by tato odpověď Simona nějak výrazně uspokojila. Sedl si na postel, přejel mu hřbetem dlaně po čele a zeptal se znovu._

_"Je mi blbě, jsem unavenej a mám v hlavě bordel, bude to dobrý," rozvedl svoji odpověď polopravdou, bordel v hlavě vážně měl. "Neudělal bys mi čaj?" zeptal se. Simon přikývl, popadl ze stolku vedle televize rychlovarnou konvici a odběhl do koupelny. Ani si nestihl sundat šedou mikinu._

_O pár minut později už se Benedikt opíral o zeď za postelí, v rukou držel hrnek a usrkával teplý čaj, z jehož povrchu stoupaly malé obláčky páry. Trochu se mu ulevilo, ale stále ne natolik, aby se cítil dobře. Přítomnost nic netušícího Simona mu ten zmatek, jenž pociťoval, zrovna neulehčovala._

Od toho večera uplynula už řada měsíců. A možná by snil dál, ztrácel se v představách, že je Simon jen a jen jeho a ignoroval svět, kdyby mu nezazvonil telefon. Trhl sebou, vyškubl sluchátka z uší i mobilu a hovor přijal, aniž by se podíval na displej. Ani za nic by však netipoval, že mu volá zrovna on. Člověk, kterého se týkaly všechny jeho sny, city a tužby. 

"Ahoj," ozval se klidný hlas na druhé straně linky. 

"Eh, ahoj, co potřebuješ?" vysoukal ze sebe Doll trochu přidušeně a nuceně. Odmítal dopustit, aby se z podtónu jeho hlasu Schempp cokoliv dozvěděl. Ostatně, nemohl mu nikdy přiznat svoje city, sám sobě to zakázal. Věděl, že jeho kolega a kamarád měl před nějakou dobou vztah s německou biatlonistkou Franziskou Preuß a dokázal si představit, jak by asi reagoval, kdyby věděl pravdu. Už nikdy by se na něj nedíval stejně, jako předtím, nikdy by s ním nemluvil tak uvolněně, pokud vůbec, nesmál by se s ním, neprobíral každou blbost a určitě by odmítal sdílet s ním pokoj. Fakt, že by pravděpodobně musel opustit reprezentaci a úplně seknout s biatlonem, by ho trápil mnohem méně než ztráta Simonova přátelství. Ne, nemohl ho ztratit nadobro, zároveň si ale uvědomoval, že nemůže zatloukat a všechno tajit do konce života. Dříve nebo později si při rozhovoru s týmem nedá pozor, plácne nějakou hovadinu a všechno se provalí. A potom si asi rovnou svojí malorážkou prostřelí hlavu.

"Benny, vnímáš mě vůbec?" probralo ho ze zamyšlení nad jeho neblahou situací. Pobavený podtón napovídal, že osobě na druhé straně linky jeho krátký výpadek až tak nevadí. Nevnímal ani trochu, že na něj Schempp mluví, netušil, co říkal. A důvodem ignorace byl právě člověk, kterého ignoroval. Pozastavil se nad ironií situace i použitou přezdívkou, zněla tak krásně, když ji říkal Simon.

"Ne, já... promiň, zamyslel jsem se. Co jsi říkal?" vyhrkl výmluvně. 

"Jenom, že tě zítra odpoledne vyzvednu na letišti, pokud souhlasíš," překvapil ho důvodem telefonátu Simon.

"Cože? Teda, no, jasně, vlastně jsem ještě nepřemýšlel, jak se dostanu domů, takže to nabízíš právě včas. Budu rád." _Ani nevíš, jak moc rád._ "Jak tě to napadlo?" Prvně nezamýšlel vyslovit tuto otázku nahlas, ale nakonec musel. Chtěl ho vidět, i když se jejich shledání tak moc bál.

"No, dlouho jsem tě neviděl, tak jsem si říkal, že bych pro tebe mohl zajet a pak bychom spolu vyrazili někam ven, když máš teď pár dní volno, takže jestli máš zájem..." nestačil větu ani dokončit, byl přerušen hlasitým: "Ano!" Benedikt souhlasil ještě dřív, než si dal dohromady, co se vlastně děje.

"Dobře, těším se. Tak se zatím měj, zítra odpoledne se uvidíme." 

"Jo, čau," rozloučil se a chvilku ještě držel telefon u ucha, než se ozvalo hlasité pípání oznamující ukončení hovoru. Usmíval se jako měsíček na hnoji, když mobil odložil na noční stolek a sehnul se ke hromádce oblečení vedle postele, aby vylovil pyžamo. Připadal si nezvykle unavený, ačkoliv hodiny na displeji ukazovaly teprve půl deváté večer. Psychické rozpoložení mu dávalo zabrat, to nemohl popřít. Ani na vteřinu nezapřemýšlel, jestli přece jen nepůjde na párty, nikam se mu nechtělo. Nakonec stejně musel uznat, že svoje přátele podcenil, když někdo zaklepal. Měl chuť poslat narušitele pravidelné večerní rutiny do patřičných míst a odejít do plánované sprchy, ale nakonec jen mávl rukou a došel otevřít. 

Erik Lesser a Ondřej Moravec počkali, až dostanou povolení vstoupit, načež se sesedli u druhé postele. 

"Co chcete?" optal se jen tak mimochodem Benedikt, pohrávaje si rozpačitě s rukávem u mikiny. Díky otevřenému oknu pokoj opanoval chlad. Ne dostatečně velký, aby biatlonistu donutil okno zavřít, ale ani tak přehlédnutelný, že by se po místnosti procházel jen v tričku. 

"Nechtěli jsme tě tu nechat. Něco s tebou je a samota to jen zhoršuje, tak nás napadlo, jestli bys nechtěl kouknout na film?" zeptal se neurčitě Erik. 

"Dole to nestojí za nic, bez tebe to fakt nemá cenu," pokračoval Ondra. Domlouvat se anglicky naštěstí nepředstavovalo problém ani pro jednoho sportovce. 

"Bez Simona," zamumlal Benedikt dřív, než se stihl zarazit. "Zajdu si do sprchy, zatím něco najděte," zamluvil rychle svoji předešlou větu, ačkoliv věděl, že ji stejně slyšeli. Kývnutí ze strany obou hostů mu jako odpověď stačilo, takže jim podal svůj notebook, sebral tričko a kraťasy, které používal na spaní, z poličky nad stolkem sprchový gel a v následující vteřině už za sebou zavíral dveře do koupelny. 

Dva biatlonisté nakonec pustili nějakou komedii. Sesedli se na Benovu postel a zabrali se do rozhovoru, takže film stejně moc nevnímali. Ben musel připustit, že s ostatními přece jen přišel na jiné myšlenky, aspoň na chvíli se necítil tak osaměle. 

"Máš pěknou tapetu, kdo to fotil?" zeptal se Ondra, když se řeč stočila i k Simonovi. Toho tématu se bál, ale držel si na tváři klidnou masku a náznak falešného úsměvu. Zavzpomínal na dva roky starý výlet do zasněženého lesa Ruhpoldingu. Volný den mezi závody, nádherná krajina a nápad, že vyrazí ven. Procházka se změnila v soutěž, kdo schytá nejméně sněhových koulí od svých přátel, kterou on a Simon na plné čáře prohráli. Když měli sníh úplně všude, zapózovali Lauře Dahlmeier, v té době snad nejlepší závodnici Německa, na tuhle fotku. Smáli se, opravdu upřímně se smáli. On, největší optimista, který rozdával úsměvy úplně všude, zapomněl, jak se takový upřímný úsměv tvoří. _Kéž by šly ty doby vrátit. Kéž by ses vrátil ty..._

"Laura," odpověděl.

"Proč, když mluvíme o Simonovi, jsi najednou tak... smutnej?" nadhodil Ondra a Benediktovi došlo, že je v háji. Z tohohle by se nevykecal, ani kdyby byl nejlepším řečníkem planety. 

"Chybí mi," snažil se to uhrát na krátké, vyhýbavé odpovědi. 

"Benny," oslovil ho Erik zdrobněle. Ne, od něj to neznělo tak hezky, jako když to vyslovil Simon. "Je v tom něco víc, mám pravdu?" začal opatrně. Když Benediktovi přeběhl po tváři stín zděšení, věděl, že se trefil. 

"Jo, je v tom něco víc. Nejenže mi chybí, mám ho rád, šíleně rád. Sakra, miluju ho. Chci ho tady, u sebe, chci mu to říct, ale bojím se. Nemůžu to v sobě dusit, ale mám strach, jak zareaguje. Navíc byl s Franzi, takže je asi jedno, jestli mu něco řeknu nebo ne, prostě to, co chci, nemá nejmenší naději na budoucnost. Nikdy by se mnou nepromluvil, kdyby znal pravdu. Proto jsem teď tak v prdeli," poslední slovo vyplivl, jako by ho pálilo na jazyku. Slušněji se vyjádřit nemohl, vlastně ho napadalo ještě spoustu horších míst, kde by se jeho psychika mohla nacházet. 

"Zkus s ním promluvit. Nikdy nevíš, co jak dopadne, když to nezkusíš, nemám pravdu?" navrhl Erik bez známky většího překvapení. Jeho domněnka se potvrdila. 

"Nemůžu," zkrátil Ben všechny protesty do jediného slova. 

"Musíš," oponoval Ondra, "rozhodně se ti uleví. A další věc, upřímnost vždycky vyřeší věci nejlíp. Simon nepatří k lidem, co by se ti vysmáli nebo tak něco. Nemůžeš za to, srdci zkrátka neporučíš a myslím, že on to dost dobře ví." 

"Já... asi děkuju. Podpora se mi teď fakt hodí," vyblekotal Ben. Únava na něj dolehla opravdu silně, takže se po pár minutách poroučel do říše spánku. Ani nezaznamenal, kdy odešel Erik s Ondrou a kdy se vrátil Arnd.

\---

_Nohy se mu motaly jedna pod druhou, hůlky překážely lyžím v pohybu, místo aby mu pomohly zrychlit. I když se mu před očima dělaly mžitky a některá místa překrývaly černé šmouhy, snažil se ještě přidat. Chtěl dohnat Simona, usmát se na něj a projet cílovou čáru spolu s ním, ale jeho záda se vzdalovala víc a víc, jako by vůbec nepociťoval únavu. Cílová rovinka se protahovala do nekonečné dálky._

_"Tak přidej, Dolle!" křikl posměšně kdosi vedle něj. Fourcade se jen nepěkně zašklebil a bez známky sebemenší námahy ho předjel. Totéž udělalo i několik dalších biatlonistů._

_"Jsi k ničemu, úplně k ničemu!" prskl trenér zpoza bariéry, oddělující cíl od místa pro trenéry a závodníky, kteří už dojeli. Zabral, ale nemělo to smysl. Všechny svaly se napjaly pod náporem vůle, přesto se nehnul z místa. Sníh se lepil na spodní stranu lyží a začalo hustě sněžit. Chtěl se znovu odpíchnout, jenže hůlky zmizely jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku a Ben se naprosto nedůstojně poroučel k zemi. Trikot v německých barvách se proměnil na sportovní černé tričko a kraťasy a ze zasněžené cílové rovinky se vyklubala rozlehlá louka. Zpozoroval nedaleký les a mezi stromy postavu. Rozběhl se k ní, aniž by ovládal svoje pohyby a rozhodnutí. Běžel, seč mu síly stačily, ale les se nepřibližoval._

_"Přiznej si, že na to nemáš," vyštěkl Schempp, otočil se na patě a pomalu odkráčel dál do lesa. Benovi připadalo, že ho brzdí nějaká neviditelná zeď, již sám nemohl zničit._

_"Simone," vydechl zničeně a klesl na kolena. "Prosím, vrať se..."_

Melodie budíku ho vytrhla ze spárů noční můry. Vystřelil z postele rychleji, než nabyl jistotu, že je opravdu vzhůru. Očima nervózně těkal po všech koutech místnosti, nevynechal ani zmateného a rozespalého Arnda.

"Hoří snad?" zeptal se ztrápeně jmenovaný, když se trochu rozkoukal.

"Ne, já jenom... nic, promiň," zareagoval trochu nuceně, ze svojí poličky sebral kartáček a zubní pastu, zalezl do koupelny a pustil si hudbu. Arnd jenom zavrtěl hlavou a výrazně pomaleji se začal soukat z postele.

Ráno nebylo tak chaotické, jak čekal. Vstal docela brzy, takže si v klidu sbalil všechny svoje věci a v devět hodin, kdy byl naplánovaný odjezd, už nedočkavě stepoval na prostranství před hotelem. Ostatní němečtí reprezentanti se začali scházet teprve o dobrých deset minut déle, většina zívala nebo držela v rukou plastový kelímek s kávou, popřípadě oboje. Kocovina po propité noci si vybrala svou daň na všech zúčastněných. Erik svižně a provokativně povzbuzoval Romana Reese, ale ten mu odpovídal pouze unaveným pohledem. Pobaveně nad tím zavrtěl hlavou a nasedl do dodávky, jež před skupinkou právě zastavila. 

Těšil se jako malé dítě, kterému někdo slíbil obrovskou zmrzlinu, bonbony nebo čokoládu. Těšil se tak, že mu hodina a půl čekání na letišti připadala jako celý den. V letadle si krátil dlouhou chvíli hudbou a čtením, ale slovům na stránkách knihy věnoval jen minimální pozornost. V hlavě měl jediná slova, jediné jméno, jedinou osobu. _Simon Schempp._

Přistání znamenalo konec toho útrpného čekání. Vyletěl ze svého místa okamžitě, co dostal povolení a dveře z letadla se otevřely. Málem zapomněl na ostatní pasažéry, do několika z nich samozřejmě vrazil, což komentoval tichou, rychlou omluvou, načež pokračoval dál. V letištní hale další čekání. Měl pocit, že si jeho kufr zopakoval cestu do Švédska a zpátky, ale nakonec přece jenom vykoukl na páse. Popadl ho do levé ruky, v té rychlosti zavrávoral a málem se svalil mezi ostatní zavazadla. Vyběhl ven a rozhlédl se. 

Když ho spatřil, jak v obyčejné černé kožené bundě a jednoduchých džínách postává u svého Audi, málem se mu podlomila kolena. Rozběhl se k němu, kufr bez okolků upustil na zem a padl mu do náruče. Simon jen tak tak ustál tenhle útok, téměř se oba poroučeli k zemi, přesto mu objetí zdárně a bez nehod oplatil. Bylo mu úplně jedno, že na ně koukají všichni kolemjdoucí, nezajímal ho ani v nejmenším jejich názor. Jen být se Simonem, cítit jeho přítomnost, specifickou vůni, kombinaci deodorantu a vanilky, kterou tolik miloval, a slyšet ten medový hlas. Věděl, že tohle objetí je mnohem delší, než je u dvou mužů přípustné, ale nenacházel sílu k přerušení kontaktu. 

"Fakt bych tě rád měl pověšenýho na krku do konce života, ale takhle nikam neodjedeme, takže kdybys mi projevil laskavost a pustil mě, bylo by to fajn," řekl Simon pobaveně, když už to opravdu začínalo vypadat divně. Jeho dech se Benovi otřel o ucho, až se zachvěl, ale jeho přání splnil. O kousek odstoupil s vědomím, že se pravděpodobně červená až na zádech.

"Jo, jasně, promiň, nechtěl jsem..." zasekl se. 

"V pohodě, jdeme?" zeptal se raději Simon, neměl v plánu začít mladšího biatlonistu zpovídat hned na letišti, raději někde, kde budou mít na rozsáhlé rozhovory klid. Tušil, co za tím vším vězí, a modlil se, aby se nemýlil, ale nechtěl předbíhat. Pomohl Benovi naskládat zavazadla do kufru, pouze malorážku položil na zadní sedadla, jelikož věděl, jak Benovi vadí, když se s ní jedná nějak neopatrně. Samovolně si vzpomněl na Arnda, jehož zbraň se pokaždé válela pohozená kdesi mezi oblečením nebo na dně skříně a musel se usmát, když si dal dohromady, jak moc je Benovi takový přístup proti srsti. Když se Ben uvelebil na sedadlo spolujezdce, sám nasedl za volant a nastartoval. 

Po cestě oba mlčeli, hudba zaměstnala jejich uši dostatečně. Benedikt vlastně ani nevěděl, kam mají namířeno, ale nechal to být. Auto zastavilo až u příjemně vyhlížejícího domu daleko od dotěrných pohledů lidí. Konec konců, Simon ho znal a věděl nejlépe, kam ho vzít, když na tom byl mizerně. Začal se na následující hodiny docela dost těšit, než ho jeho podvědomí usadilo poznámkou, že se pravděpodobně neudrží a udělá nějakou pitomost. Ruce se mu lehce klepaly, když otevíral dveře a vystupoval. Svoje věci nechal prozatím v autě, protože nevěděl, jak dlouho se zdrží. Nedokázal odhadnout, jak dlouhou dobu zvládne být se Simonem sám, než se všechno jeho racionální uvažování vytratí. 

"Kafe nebo čaj?" zeptal se Schempp asi o pět minut později. 

"Čaj, díky." 

Doll se mezitím usadil na umělé, ale přesto pohodlné sněhobílé kožešině pod pohovkou stejné barvy, o kterou se opřel zády. Podlaha z tmavého dřeva a světle hnědé stěny dodávaly obývacímu pokoji příjemný, útulný nádech. Byl spojený s kuchyní, takže měl skvělý výhled na Simona, stojícího s rychlovarnou konvicí u dřezu. Podvědomí začalo vysílat varovné signály prakticky hned. Zrychlil se mu dech a ruce se odmítaly přestat třást. V duchu promlouval sám k sobě, nadával si, že se neumí ani trochu ovládat, ale nic z toho nebylo platné. V přítomnosti Simona Schemppa se zkrátka ovládat nedokázal. 

"Budeš sedět na zemi?" probudil ho z naštvaného zamyšlení známý hlas. Trhl sebou a zadíval se na jeho pobavený výraz. 

"Asi jo, je to pohodlnější," souhlasil s přikývnutím. S dalším tichým díkem si vzal hrnek a položil ho na prosklený konferenční stolek, aby trochu vychladl. "Takže," pokračoval, když si druhý muž sedl vedle, "o čem jsi chtěl mluvit?" Sám se divil, kde vzal odvahu vůbec začít rozhovor. 

"Volali mi kluci, že se s tebou něco děje. Přišlo mi blbý to z tebe páčit po telefonu, tak jsem si říkal, že tě vyzvednu a zkusím s tebou promluvit. Benny, tohle nejsi ty. Znám tě dlouho. Pokaždý se usmíváš, máš dobrou náladu, ale teď? Vypadáš, jako by ses měl každou chvíli zhroutit nebo rozbrečet, nikdo neví, co s tebou je. Od toho hovoru s Arndem a Erikem přemýšlím jen nad tímhle, strašně rád bych ti pomohl, protože když vím, že na tom nejsi dobře, nemůžu být v klidu, šťastnej. Nechci na tebe nějak tlačit, ale byl bych rád, kdybys mi řekl, co tě trápí," dokončil monolog s mírně ustaranou tváří. 

"Já..." začal přidušeně, jelikož teď už se stoprocentní jistotou věděl, že je v háji. "Já nevím, jak ti to mám říct." Doufal, že slz už bylo dost, ale rozostřené vidění napovídalo o opaku. "Prostě vím, že když se to dozvíš, tak... tak už se mnou nikdy nepromluvíš, chápeš? Měl bys to nechat být." Jedna neposedná slza nakonec přece jen překonala bariéru tvořenou řasami a teď se kutálela dolů po tváři. Palec Simonovy pravačky ji nesměle setřel, nakonec vzal Benovu tvář do obou dlaní a jemně ho přinutil k očnímu kontaktu. 

"Benny, prosím..." zašeptal. A právě tyto dvě slova způsobila, že se sesypal úplně. 

"Simone... já prostě nemůžu." Další slova už nedokázal vyslovit. Osvobodil svoji hlavu ze sevření rukou, čelo zabořil do ramene druhého muže, v pěstích sevřel kus látky šedé mikiny a odmítal ji pustit. Nevzpomínal si, kdy naposledy se dostal do tak špatného stavu před někým dalším. Pocit, že se celý svět hroutí, byl zanedbatelný oproti bolesti a strachu, jež se prokousával jeho tělem s obrovskou vervou a úplně ho ničil. 

"Vážně?" zvedl hlas Schempp, znovu mu zvedl hlavu a setřel dalších pár slz, které však hned nahradily další. "A co se stane, když udělám tohle?" S těmito slovy se přiblížil ještě víc, smazal těch několik centimetrů mezi nimi a přitiskl svoje rty na druhé. Nikam se nehnal, nechtěl Bena vyplašit, protože si byl jistý, že tohle nečekal. Také zprvu zkameněl, jako by se proměnil v neživou sochu, ale když počáteční překvapení vyprchalo, odpověděl, jak nejlépe uměl. Do polibku se usmál, všechny temné stíny a depresivní myšlenky, veškerý strach a nervozita, zkrátka všechno negativní zmizelo a zůstalo jen to, co celou dobu tak moc chtěl. Zaváhal, jestli se mu jen nezdá naprosto dokonalý sen, ale Simonovy rty líbající ty jeho, dlaně, jedna se přesunula na krk, odkud putovala severněji, až do krátkých světlých vlasů, druhá ho držela někde mezi lopatkou a ramenem, bylo to tak skutečné, že se to prostě dít muselo. _Tak takhle,_ pomyslel si, _takhle vypadá štěstí._

Pravděpodobně by tak vydržel do skonání světa, kdyby mu po několika skvělých minutách nedošel vzduch a nepotřeboval se nadechnout. Modré oči se setkaly s hnědýma, tak upřímnýma a nádhernýma, jaké už dlouho neměl čest spatřit. 

"Takže," ujal se opět slova Simon, "teď už mi něco řekneš?" 

"Už to víš. Nemáš ani tušení, jak dlouho jsem o tom snil," připustil rozpačitě, "ale dost možná už od prvního dne, kdy jsem tě spatřil. Ale stejně to nechápu." 

"Co konkrétně?"

"No, měl jsi přece Franzi," nadhodil hlavní obavu. Prvně se chtěl jejímu jménu úplně vyhnout, ale zvědavost mu nedala, musel vědět všechno.

"Benny," usmál se Simon způsobem, jako by mu právě vysvětloval, jak se drží malorážka, "rozešli jsme se kvůli tobě." Vytřeštil oči a na malý moment i otevřel pusu, aby se ujistil, že se vážně nepřeslechl. Simon se při jeho výrazu už vyloženě smál, ale přesto pokračoval: "Jednou, tak před rokem, jsem měl docela slabou chvilku. Myslel jsem na tebe prakticky nonstop a byl jsem na tom dost blbě. Tehdy šla někam ven s holkama a já byl doma sám. Totálně jsem se složil, tak blbě mi nebylo už dlouho, aspoň po stránce psychiky. Jenže přišla trochu dřív, než jsem čekal, takže ze mě samozřejmě vytáhla každou podrobnost. No, nečekal jsem zrovna podporu, ale přišla. Dost mi tenkrát pomohla, bez ní bych asi skončil někde na cvokárně. Ale jsem rád, že to udělala, protože i díky ní jsem teď tady s tebou." 

"Je to fajn holka. Co ti vlastně kluci všechno řekli?" vyzvídal dál, stále trochu překvapený její reakcí.

"Jen to, co jsem potřeboval vědět," řekl diplomaticky a mrkl na znamení, že nic dalšího už mu neprozradí.

Tohle odpoledne patřilo k těm lepším, co zažil. A možná bylo úplně to nejlepší. Večer, když už se setmělo, lidé zmizeli ve svých domovech a okolí utichlo, jen ho rušila muzika, hrající příjemně a tak akorát nahlas z reproduktorů na poličce.

"Myslíš to všechno vážně?" prohodil do ticha noci Ben, když jen tak posedávali na pohovce, střídavě se o něčem bavili nebo si vyměňovali něžné polibky. Stále si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli to není jen nějaká hnusná hra, ačkoliv o takovém scénáři dost pochyboval, ale neuvěřitelnost celé situace byla obrovská. Simon se trochu posunul, chytil ho za ruku a otočil čelem k sobě.

"Poslouchej," spustil, koukaje mu upřímně a vážně do očí, "miluju tvoje oči, ve kterých se pokaždé topím jako ve vlnách rozbouřeného oceánu. Miluju tvůj úsměv, který dáváš všem okolo sebe a kterým mi pokaždé zvedneš náladu, i když se sám usmívat zrovna nechceš. Neumím si představit jediný hotel, kde by mě ráno nebudil polštář, který po mně hodíš, protože jsem zaspal budík, miluju tu tvoji ranní rozespalost, i to, jak si zpíváš s mobilem v ruce a kartáčkem v puse, přestože tvůj zpěv určitě budí i všechny okolní pokoje. Mám rád ty večery, kdy obsadíme jednu postel a koukáme na filmy nebo jen tak kecáme o všem, co nás napadne. Mám rád tréninky s tebou, závody, po kterých tě v cíli můžu obejmout. Miluju tebe, Benny, a přísahám, že to tak zůstane." 

Více slov nebylo třeba. Benedikt se jenom usmál, vroucně a láskyplně Simona objal a znovu spojil jejich rty. Jeho největší přání se splnilo, Simon se vrátil do jeho života tím nejkrásnějším způsobem. Už nic víc nepotřeboval, momentálně mu stačil jenom jeden muž, aby se stal nejšťastnější osobou na celém širém světě.


End file.
